1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna device and, more particularly, to an antenna device for use in mobile communications and local area networks (LAN).
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional antenna device will now be described with reference to FIG. 6. A chip antenna 90 comprises an insulator layer 91, a laminated coil 92 in the shape of a flat plate, a magnetic-component layer 93, and an external connection terminal 94. This chip antenna 90 is mounted on a printed circuit board 95 and is connected by solder 96, and thus a conventional antenna device is formed.
However, the above-described conventional antenna device has problems, for example, since the chip antenna is directly mounted on a printed circuit board, its flexibility and drop strength are small, and since the printed circuit board and the chip antenna are in contact with each other, the chip antenna is likely to be influenced by the ground electrode on the printed circuit board, causing its characteristics to change from the required characteristics.